Cinta
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Jika cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Dia saling memberi, bukan menyakiti. Saling menerima, bukan memberi luka. Jika cintanya hanya main-main, maka janganlah kamu membiarkannya datang kepadamu. Karena hatimu hanya satu/Alert!GJ/G sesuai EYD/DLDR/FemNarutoSasukeHinata


**Cinta**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

By Deera Dragoneela

Alert GJ/Abal/G sesuai EYD/DLDR

* * *

.0.

 _Aku cuma punya hati, tapi kamu mungkin tak pakai hati_

* * *

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis mendengar suara merdu seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan iringan permainan pianonya yang menawan di atas panggung cafe. Kenapa harus lagu itu? Batinnya heran. Gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu memperhatikan gadis itu seksama. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara gadis diatas sana menyanyikan lagu itu sepenuh hati, seolah lagu itu mengisahkan dirinya, juga tatapan sesekali gadis itu yang tampak terluka pada sebuah meja di sudut cafe yang memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

* * *

 _Kamu berbohong, aku pun percaya_

 _Kamu lukai, ku tak peduli_

 _Coba kau fikir dimana ada cinta seperti ini_

* * *

Sekejap, Naruto, nama gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu melihat pemuda berambut raven itu menatap gadis diatas panggung dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikannya _menyesal_ , mungkin? Meski sekejap, setidaknya pemuda itu memiliki perasaan bersalah? Hah~ Naruto menatap tanpa minat cafe itu, pada tatapan orang-orang yang kagum pada permainan gadis itu, atau tatapan kasihan dari beberapa orang yang mungkin mengenal gadis itu dan mengetahui kisahnya.

* * *

 _Kau tinggalkan aku, ku tetap disini_

 _Kau dengan yang lain, ku tetap setia_

 _Tak usah tanyakan apa, aku cuma punya hati*_

* * *

Jika di zaman sekarang, pasti gadis seperti itu sudah di hujat. Dianggap bodoh, karena mau saja dipermainkan. Namun begitu, Naruto juga mengerti, bahwa yang namanya hati tidak bisa dimengerti. Dirinya memang belum pernah jatuh cinta, karena baginya, segala sesuatu yang berawal dari kata _jatuh_ memiliki arti yang berakhir dengan luka dan rasa sakit. Bukannya takut, namun dia hanya ingin berfikir lebih obyektif.

"Naru-chan" Akhirnya, batinnya begitu melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang di pony tail yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Gomenne lama, tadi ada pemotretan tambahan." Ino, nama gadis itu segera duduk di depan Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pelayan untuk menyampaikan pesanannya.

"Tak apa" Naruto menikmati tehnya sambil menatap gadis bersurai indigo yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya dan berjalan turun dari atas panggung. Gadis itu akan melewati mejanya, ketika Naruto menahan tangan kirinya.

"Sumimasen" Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap heran pada Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto melepaskan tangannya sambil berdiri sejajar, mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang dan juga Ino.

"Bisakah kau menemani temanku, sebentar? Aku ingin naik ke panggung itu untuk membawakan sebuah lagu" Naruto memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk diam, ketika melihat gelagat gadis itu yang keberatan.

"Ta-tapi, aku harus menemani temanku" Gadis itu menjawab sambil menunjuk sebuah meja tak jauh dari meja Naruto. Menampakkan seorang gadis bercepol, seorang pemuda bertato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya, dan seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam.

"Ayolah... Aku ingin membawakan lagu ini untukmu. Jadi, bisakah kau menemani temanku sebentar?" Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin kau berfikir lebih obyektif sepertiku, meski aku belum pernah jatuh cinta" Naruto menatap gadis itu serius.

"Maaf, bukannya bermaksud mencampuri kehidupanmu. Tapi aku hanya ingin..." Naruto menghela nafas, berusaha menjelaskan dengan cepat ketika melihat ekspresi gadis itu, namun dia sendiri juga bingung harus berkata apa.

"Baiklah" Gadis itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu ingin menyayikan lagu entah apa itu padaku, tapi kurasa, aku cukup penasaran. Aku akan katakan pada temanku untuk menemani temanmu, jadi kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku" Gadis itu menambahkan, sepertinya lelah berdebat. Hatinya telah lelah untuk melalui hari-hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Setelah pemuda yang selama ini begitu dicintainya berbuat seperti ini. Menduakannya, membohonginya, mengacuhkannya, melukai hatinya.

"Yosh. Baiklah, namaku Naruto. Dan ini Ino, kau pasti pernah melihatnya. Dia adalah-"

"Model terkenal. Aku tahu. Salam kenal, Naruto-san. Yamanaka-san. Aku Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Setidaknya, dia memiliki teman baru.

"Ino saja, please. Kau seakan memanggil ayahku saja" Ino ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Dan aku Naruto saja" Hinata mengangguk. Naruto meninggalkan mejanya menuju panggung setelah berkenalan dengan teman-teman Hinata yang akhirnya pindah ke meja Naruto untuk menemani Ino. Mereka cukup terkejut ketika Hinata mengajaknya untuk satu meja dengan Ino, namun akhirnya mereka bisa terbiasa dan berbincang mengenai fashion. Ino, bahkan dengan senang hati memberi mereka kosultasi mengenai fashion. Baik untuk Hinata, maupun teman-temannya, Tenten, Kiba dan Shino.

"Selamat malam, semuanya" Naruto sedang duduk di depan piano hitam diatas panggung yang tadi menjadi tempat Hinata.

"Malam ini, saya ingin membawakan sebuah lagu untuk sahabat saya" Naruto melanjutkannya sambil menatap Hinata, setelah mendapatkan perhatian pengunjung cafe itu.

"Saya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati, karena saya belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Meski saya mengerti apa itu cinta dari keluarga saya, saya tahu itu berbeda dengan perasaan sahabat saya pada kekasihnya" Pandangan Naruto beralih pada sosok raven dan merah jambu yang diketahuinya bernama Sasuke dan Sakura dari cerita singkat Hinata.

"Tapi mendengar dan melihat semua orang disekitar saya, saya tahu. Segala sesuatu yang berawalkan kata jatuh, akan memiliki akhir seperti terluka dan sakit hati. Karena itu" Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menatap meja yang berisikan teman-temannya.

"Saya hanya ingin kalian untuk mencintai, bukan jatuh cinta" Lanjutnya sambil mulai memainkan intro lagu yang akan dimainkannya. Namun, baru beberapa detik, gadis itu menutup pianonya. Membuat semua orang menatapnya heran. Apa gadis itu tak jadi bernyanyi? Batin mereka.

"Apa Naruto tak jadi menyanyi?" Tanya Tenten khawatir. Yah, dia khawatir Naruto ditertawakan orang-orang setelah apa yang dikatakannya, namun dia tidak jadi bernyanyi.

"Ie, dia hanya merasa... piano tidak cocok untuknya" Ino menunjuk pada Naruto yang kini membawa sebuah gitar yang diambilnya dari sudut panggung, sebelum duduk samping piano, tepat di tengah-tengah panggung.

Naruto mulai memeriksa senar gitarnya dan mengaturnya agar cocok dengan musik yang akan dimainkannya. Setelah cocok, gadis itu kembali memulai intro lagunya.

* * *

 _Dengarkan aku, ini cinta ku_

 _Karena cintaku, bukan main-main_

 _Jangan kau pergi, jangan kau lari_

 _Karena cintaku, bukan main-main_

Hinata tersentak ketika melihat Sasuke yang sekilas menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, karena perasaan rindu dan sakit hati.

 _Kalau kau tak serius, pergi jauh dariku_

 _Karena hatiku hanya untukmu_

* * *

Lagi, meski sebentar, Hinata kembali melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tak lagi fokus pada Sakura. Ada kilatan penyesalan, yang sejenak membuatnya lega. Sasuke, mungkin memang tidak pernah mencintainya, karena apa yang pernah dirasakannya di masa lalu. Sebuah pengkhianatan. Namun, bukan berarti pemuda itu _penjahat_ , meski dia seorang _play boy_ , dimana Sakura adalah gadis kesekiannya, dan Hinata menjadi kekasih tetapnya karena permintaan ibunya. Sejenak, Hinata merasa menyesal menerima perjodohan itu, mengingat hubungan persahabat mereka dulu yang begitu erat berubah, sejak perjodohan itu terjadi.

Hinata tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya. Namun hatinya menolak kenyataan itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya terus mempercayai kebohongan Sasuke dan menutup kedua mata dan telinganya dari kenyataan.

* * *

 _Cintaku ini, cinta yang sempurna_

 _Bukan cinta main-main_

* * *

Seharusnya begitu. Cinta bukan untuk permainan. Dan dia menjadikan Sasuke permainannya, ketika mendapat tantangan dari Sakura, gadis yang menyukai Sasuke dari JHS. Gadis itu tentu sudah tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, namun gadis itu menantang Hinata, berkata bahwa dia akan merebut Sasuke. Karena itu Hinata tetap bertahan, ingin membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa Sasuke tatap miliknya, mengabaikan sikapnya yang mulai menyebalkan dimata Sasuke. Mulai membatasi gerak pemuda itu, selalu menanyakan apa, dimana dan dengan siapa pemuda itu sekarang, meski tahu benar jawaban pemuda itu berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Seharusnya Hinata menyerah dan mengerti, jika Sasuke bukanlah untuknya. Sahabatnya itu tak pernah lagi tersenyum dan bercerita lepas padanya, sejak perjodohan itu. Seharusnya Hinata menyadarinya sejak awal, jika Sasuke tak bisa mencintainya, tak pernah mencintainya, dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebah.

* * *

 _Ooh... Cintaku ini, cinta yang abadi_

 _Bukan cinta yang mudah diambil**_

* * *

Seharusnya Hinata menyadari sejak dulu, jika cinta Sasuke bukan untuknya. Sasuke tak pernah mencintai lagi, karena dia pernah jatuh cinta dan terluka. Akhirnya, Hinata sadar. Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi benar. Segala sesuatu yang diawali dengan kata jatuh, akan memberikan akhir berupa luka dan sakit hati. Berbeda dengan mencintai, yang berarti saling memberi.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu Naruto selesai bernyanyi. Gadis itu tersenyum, begitu menawan hingga membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum, dan membuat jantung seseorang berdebar dengan perasaan menyesakkan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Terima kasih" Naruto membungkukkan badannya sejenak.

"Aku berharap, kamu mengerti sekarang. Jika cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Dia saling memberi, bukan menyakiti. Saling menerima, bukan memberi luka. Jika cintanya hanya main-main, maka janganlah kamu membiarkannya datang kepadamu. Karena hatimu hanya satu" Dan kembali, gemuruh tepuk tangan menghampiri Naruto ketika gadis itu meletakkan gitar ditempatnya semula dan turun dari panggung. Hinata menatapnya haru dengan ucapan terima kasih, karena telah menyadarkannya.

Mungkin, ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya, dengan cara yang lebih baik dari yang dia rencanakan. Dirinya yang awalnya ingin mengakhiri dengan dalih tersakiti, kini bisa melepasnya dengan kerelaan hati. Lagi pula, Hinata meyadari, bahwa sejak awal hubungannya dengan Sasuke adalah salah dan tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Arigatou, Naruto. Kau membuatku menyadari banyak hal. Seperti hubungan kami yang tidak seharusnya terjadi" Hinata memeluk Naruto penuh haru dan terima kasih. Naruto membalas pelukannya sambil membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Huum... Aku juga tidak ingin orang-orang disekitarku tersakiti" Naruto mengatakannya ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, dan Naruto tersenyum dengan menampakkan senyuman mentarinya. Dan itu, tak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar menyakitkan, seolah nafasnya terenggut hanya dengan menatap senyumannya, namun begitu, ada sesuatu yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling dan mendapati sepasang onyx yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ketika berbicara dan berpelukan dengan Hinata. Dengan angkuh, Naruto menegakkan badannya, menaikkan dagunya dan menatap onyx itu dengan seringaian yang bertengger di wajahnya.

 _Kau akan menyesal, Teme_ – Ujarnya lewat tatapan itu. Sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya juga gantian menunjukkan seringaiannya sambil mendengus, seolah mengatakan – _Tak akan_ – yang tentu di dengar oleh Sakura dan membuatnya menoleh pada meja Naruto.

Onyx dan Sapphire itu bertatapan seolah saling menantang dan tak ingin kalah. Namun begitu, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana hati keduanya.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan menatap Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya-atau bukan-dengan tatapan yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Orang mungkin akan menganggap keduanya bermusuhan, namun Hinata bisa melihat ada suatu binar tak biasa pada onyx pemuda itu. Dan entah mengapa, Hinata berharap, keduanya bisa merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Untuk Naruto yang tak pernah jatuh cinta, dan Sasuke yang tak lagi mempercayainya. Entah mereka yang akan berakhir bersama atau tidak, Hinata hanya berharap, mereka nanti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Seperti juga dirinya yang berharap bahagia. Hinata, sekali seumur hidupnya, ingin melihat Sasuke benar-benar bahagia dengan apa yang dipilihnya, bukan dengan dirinya. Sesuatu yang tanpa disadarinya menjadi ambisinya sejak awal mereka bertemu kala masih kanak-kanak dulu.

"Oi, Naru. Apa sih yang kau lihat?" Ino menatap heran keduanya yang terus berdiri setelah berpelukan tadi dengan menatap kearah seberang, yang tidak diketahuinya melihat siapa.

"Bukan apa-apa. Nah, berhubung aku baru saja sampai hari ini. Jadi aku akan menraktir kalian untuk merayakan kedatanganku dan perkenalanku dengan kalian. Silahkan pesan sesuka kalian" Naruto segera memanggil pelayan begitu selesai mengatakannya. Melupakan hal yang telah terjadi, juga sosok yang masih memperhatikannya.

- **END** -

* * *

*Aku Cuma punya Hati – Mytha Lestari

**Bukan Main-main – Seventeen

 **Cerita GJ lagi yang tiba-tiba terbersit dan harus diketika biar nggak kaya asap ngilang tapi terbayang-bayang di benak sampe kebawa mimpi :)**

 **Semoga kalian menyukainya dan jangan lupa R &R**


End file.
